Not Planned
by jspotter
Summary: It started out as a game, but it ended as much more. Scorpius x Rose. Read and Review. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! This story was born out of my sudden obsession of SCORPIUS. Yes. SCORPIUS MALFOY3 This will be one of the trillion SCORPIUSxROSE fanfics. Because they are absolutely AH-MAZE-ING. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I haven't managed to turn into JKR yet. I'm sure you're very upset. So, I do not own Harry Potter. Or anything related to him. **

**Review and ENJOYYY(= **

_**THE PROLOUGE**_

"Do you hear me Scorpius?" Draco Malfoy whispered into his son's ear urgently, ignoring the sharp glares both parents and Hogwarts students were sending the trio, "Don't push your luck, Scorpius. Remember, please Scorpius. Don't expect too much from your classmates… or teachers. Make me proud." He stared into his son's silver eyes, the eyes that were an exact copy of his.

"I will." Scorpius stared back at his father, speaking with such certainty; no one could doubt he was telling the truth.

"Draco, he'll be fine," Astoria Malfoy locked her son in a tight embrace, kissing his forehead, "Oh, Scor, you've grown so much… good luck dear. I'll miss you. " Scorpius nodded.

"I'll miss you too, Mother." Scorpius responded as the scarlet train behind them whistled.

"Good bye… Scorpius," Draco nodded toward his son as he placed his arm around his wife, "I hope so." He watched solemnly as Scorpius gave one last fleeting glance at his family before climbing onto the train.

* * *

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The professor called out in a flat voice, staring straight at the small blonde first year. He nervously made his way to the ancient rickety stool, ignoring the loud silence coming from the hall, as the even more ancient Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"_Ah… a Malfoy, like father, like son." _The Sorting Hat whispered into the boy's mind as his eyes widened, "_This only means ____y_ou'll be a wonderful… SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat announced the last word to the whole school as Scorpius clambered off the stool, looking disappointed. He walked quickly toward the green and silver of Slytherin, where he sat quietly as he tuned out the Sorting Hat's annoying announcements, until one name caught his attention.

"Potter, Albus." The great hall seemed to buzz with excitement as the small black haired boy made his way to the stool, glancing at his grinning family surrounding the Gryffindor table.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled as soon as it was placed on the boy's head. The hall silenced, emphasizing the situation as the boy paled, frantically looking at his dumbfounded family. Slytherin? Surely, there was some mistake. He was a Potter... and now, a Slytherin.

**A/N:**

**Eh… I guess it's… okay? Not the best prologue ever…. but I PROMISE it'll get better, Pinky Swear! That's IF I get at least 5 reviews? Well, I'll surely post the next chapter quicker if I do (; **

**Until then...  
**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW(: **


	2. Truth or Dare?

**A/N:**

**You guys are simply AMAZING. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D Oh, and btw, to answer a question I got, Rose **_**did **_**get sorted into Gryffindor. Her whole family (so far) did. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry! I didn't find a way to turn into JKR. YET. I'll tell you when I do [=**

**Anyway, ENJOY(:**

Rose's POV:

"Truth or dare?" I giggled as Melanie asked Albus Potter, a.k.a. my cousin, who looked ready to pass out. He shot me a quick glare. Ah, the fun we had at my slumber parties that Al, of course, was forced to join, partially because I always stayed at his house for the summer, and because he was fun to annoy. As in really really fun to annoy.

"How about I choose dare and you dare me to sleep? Or, you dare me not to join in your next slumber party? It's 1 _a.m._ and it's time to _sleep,_" He blinked groggily as she hit him on the back of his head playfully, "Ow! Fine! Truth!" He mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"Um…" Melanie's sea green eyes darted toward me nervously before asking, "Who's your crush?" I grinned, remembering her 3 year obsessive crush on him.

He hesitated before answering, "Ella." He fidgeted uncomfortably as he took in Melanie's expression.

"_Finnegan? _As in _my SISTER?"_ Melanie's voice raised an octave as she tried hiding her anger, glaring at me. I shook my head to say "_I didn't know," _and I seriously didn't.

Ella was a sixth year- one year younger than us, highly seventh years. She was pretty enough, with her shoulder length chestnut hair and pale blue/green eyes, but she couldn't be compared to her sister- Melanie. Her waist long, thick golden brown hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves as her sea green, almond shaped eyes pierced into what seemed like your soul.

"Um… yeah," Al glanced at me warily, blushing beet red (thanks to the Weasley side of his family), running a hand through his messy black hair as I scowled. He never, as in NEVER, told me that, and I was his best friend… aside from that _slug_ Scorpius… I mean _Malfoy, _who probably knew everything there was to Al- which reminded me, he was coming over for his yearly summer visit/stay _tomorrow. _I groaned as I thought about spending the rest of my last summer vacation with _it. _Yes, _it. _Of course, that was partially Al's fault, since they had been such _great_ friends ever since first year. I shuddered at the thought, who could be friends with _Malfoy? _Especially _Scorpius Malfoy- _I REFUSE to call him by just his first name. That would mean we were friends. Or at least a little closer than we were currently, which was NOT acceptable. Our _relationship_ was about as close to friendship as a lion bonded with rats. Real close. Not that we even _had _a relationship.

"So, um… Rose? Truth or dare?" Al asked me quickly, startling me from a lovely daydream of pushing Malfoy off a cliff.

"Dare," I grinned, challenging him to give me a dare I wouldn't willingly do, while I forced _all_ thoughts of Malfoy out of my head, even the very enjoyable visions of him falling off the cliff. Melanie shot him an irritated glance as she twirled her wand around, years of muggle baton (a baton being basically a painted stick) twirling coming into action. I rolled my eyes as I remembered her telling me that there were baton twirling _competitions_. I mean, seriously? A competition for twirling sticks around? Mugglesreally were helpless. I remembered telling her that once, and getting yelled at and ignored for _days. _That was one thing about being a muggle-born's best friend- they never understood your irritation toward muggles. I glanced at her pitifully as she gave a small huff, sensing my pity.

"Hm…" He paused as he thought about my dare. I rolled my eyes. So _now _he's not tired. What a great cousin. Or best friend. Whatever. I laughed as he started smirking.

"So what's the dare? To lick your shoe again?" I giggled as I remembered his expression when he dared me to do it, and I actually did. Sure, it was disgusting… well, more than disgusting, but it was totally worth it. That expression was _priceless_. Melanie shot him a murderous glance as he grinned at her cockily.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Al asked, ignoring my comment, his smirk still in place. I frowned at the sudden topic change.

"Um… not particularly, I can't believe you invited Malfoy over _again._ I mean, you _know _how much I hate him. I know I'm staying at your house, but _still,_" I put on my special just-for-annoying-Albus pout, surprised that Al still had that increasingly annoying smirk plastered all over his face. Usually he would start presenting his speech about how if we really got to know each other, we would be friends, and blah blah blah. I usually started tuning out after he said Malfoy's first name. I didn't want to grow that annoying habit too, "He's just so…. ugh. I can't believe you actually hang out with him. He's shagged just about every girl in our year. He's such a _jerk." _I added, adding puppy eyes too my pout.

By then, I realized something was wrong. That idiotic smirk was still glued onto his face. I just started piecing together everything when he said, "I dare you to ask _Scorpius_ out by the end of the summer to our first assigned Hogsmeade trip. _And_ you have to snog him."

Oh, no, no, _no. NO. _This could NOT be SCORPIUS MALFOY out? AND SNOG HIM? I'd have to burn myself to get rid of the disgusting slime. Unless…, "You're joking… right?" I almost screamed when he shook his head, "You're… not?" Melanie actually went to give Al a high five, completely forgetting that she was angry with him.

"Aw, Rosie, are you going to back out?" Al grinned as I shot him a glare.

"You wish. But Scorpius _MALFOY? _Please, _Al, _I'll do _all _you're chores for a _year_ if you give me someone else." I glared at Melanie who was beaming. What a nice best friend.

"Tempting, but no. A dare's a dare. Plus, I wouldn't want to give you a guy who would willingly do the above." He said smugly, grinning again at my scowl. Oh right, according to his _theory, _all the guys thought I was _pretty _which was all guys seemed to care about, "But just a snog please. That's it, nothing else." He added hastily.

"_Nobody _would willingly do the above. Seriously, what world do you live on?" I hissed at him, "And, Albus Severus _Potter, y_ou KNOW that Scorpius Malfoy does not do 'just a snogs.' I will NOT become one of his _regulars_," I spat as I crawled under the covers, "I'm going to sleep."

"You'd be surprised..." He muttered to himself as I sighed, "Anyway, you're going to _have _to do it, unless you back out." Al grinned smugly, closing his eyes groggily.

"Nighty night, Mrs. _Malfoy_." Melanie giggled as she pounced on my bed, taking her spot next to me.

"Shut it." I grumbled. Al and Melanie shared a giggle before cutting off suddenly as my door creaked open, exposing my uncle, Harry (Yes, the famous _Harry Potter. _You can all stop gasping now.).

"Albus!" He hissed into the darkness.

"What?" Al groaned into his pillow. I snorted into my pillow when I realized that he was still sitting against the wall.

"Go to _your_ room." Harry huffed before walking away, Al trailing behind him sluggishly. The door slammed shut right when Melanie giggled again.

"What's it _now?_" I hissed at her.

"You have _one week_ to ask _Scorpius Malfoy_ out." She burst into a maniac laugh as she saw my expression.

"I'm sleeping." I shut my eyes as I turned my back to her. I heard her giggle once more before she followed my lead, forgetting that she was supposed to be angry. I sighed when she started snoring lightly a minute later, already asleep. I couldn't help but think of the mess I'd got myself into. This day had started out pretty normally (or, as normal as a day got for a Weasley), shopping at Diagon Alley with Melanie and annoying the heck out of Al. How did it all of a sudden turn into… _this?_ _This _ was pure cruelty. Asking out Scorpius Malfoy? I shudder at the thought of being in the same _room_ as him. How was I going to ask him out? To do _that_ I'd have to stand _next _to him, and to make things even _worse, _I'd have to talk to him without insulting him- two of the things that were very, very high on my never-ever-want-to-do-ever-in-my-whole-entire-life list, just after licking Al's shoe again. This was going to _ruin_ my fun adventures in favorite place _ever, _Hogsmeade. How was I ever going to go there again without shuddering? I'm not even going to get into _snogging _him. It wasn't that he wasn't… handsome (There. I said it. Scorpius Malfoy was handsome. I SAID IT AGAIN. *gasp*), but… he's _Scorpius bloody Malfoy._ My arch enemy since... since a very very long time ago. I hated him, he hated me. End of story. No it's, no buts, no ors, no _anythings_. We. Hated. Each. Other. The end.

"Merlin's pants." I whispered into the darkness as a very simple (but horrible, disgusting, crazy, etc.) thought came to me. By the end of this week, I was either going to be Malfoy's... girl...friend... (I started puking internally at the word), or I was going to lose the dare- which I, Rose Weasley, never did.

I sighed. I was going to _have _to murder Al in the morning. I scowled into the darkness until I fell into a light sleep, not yet ready to face the sure to be horrid dreams about… the THING.

**A/N:**

**There's Chaaaaapter 1! Hope you guys like it(: **

**Not sure when the next update will be- I have school and whatnot. But I assure you- when I do get to update, it will be FANTASTICAL if I do say so myself (; BUTTTT, I need… hm… 10 more reviews first. REVIEW(: **


	3. The Arrival

**A/N:**

**Hey people! Gather 'round! Okay, just kidding. I just felt like saying that. CAUSE I'M AWESOME. JK(: **

**Anyway, this is *drum roll* CHAAAAPTER TWO! DOS! DEUX! (2 in English, Spanish, French) xD **

**Hm. I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I wanted. Ah well. Let's hope you do better this time :D Can we do it? Yes we CAN! Bob the Builder rocks. Okay, not really. Hm. I think I'm hyper or something right now. Please don't mind my mindless blabbering. BLABBER! I like that word. :D **

**Disclaimer: My special changes-people-into-JKRowling machine broke this week. So, I'M SORRRY, but, I'm still not JKR. I don't own Harry Potter or his delightful friends in any way shape or form. **

**With no further ado, I give you Chapter Two! (HEY LOOK! THAT RHYMED! =O) **

**OHHHHH WAIITTTT: Just to make things clear, the whole Weasley (As in Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo) and Potter (Harry, Ginny, Albus, Lily, James) family stay in the Potter's mansion for the summer. Y'know, like a reunion. :P **

Rose's POV:

"Anyway, when Scorpius arrives today, I expect you all to be on your very best behavior. Especially _you_, Rose." Auntie Ginny looked down, smiling, at me, "I don't want to see how big of a catastrophe you two can make. Save that for Hogwarts." She winked at us as I swallowed a giggle, remembering last year. It took me a week to finish up cleaning Al's room after Malfoy and my… little squabble. Pure torture.

"I don't think you'll need to worry much about those two," Al smirked at me, "This summer. I'm sure everything will be _abnormally_ fine." I scowled at his not-so-subtle reminder as Ginny smiled knowingly, "A dare?"

"Yeah. I have to ask Malfoy out… and then Al dared me to _snog_ him." I complained, hoping that Ginny would be able to help me out. After all, she was Al's mum.

"Unless you want to lose the dare, I can't really help you much," Ginny shot an annoyed look at Al, "But I don't really think you'd do that," Al grinned annoyingly at me as I tried unsuccessfully to ignore him, "One tip I have for you would be to quit calling him _Malfoy_. I don't think you're future boyfriend would like if you addressed him by his last name." She smiled teasingly at me.

"Thanks Ginny." I sighed as I shot Al my signature glare. He grinned further at me; probably pay back for this morning when I woke him up with a bat boogey hex in 5 in the morning which was payback for the dare which was probably payback for the many paybacks before that.

"_Scorpius_ will be here in about 20 minutes. You'd better start getting ready." Al informed me just as Hugo stomped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, no doubt having waken up just a few minutes ago.

"Good morning Hugo!" Ginny smiled, speaking in an inappropriately cheery voice, "Breakfast is down in the kitchen. You'd better eat quick, Scorpius is coming in a little while."

"G'morning." He yawned, nodding toward us, his eyes still half closed.

"Sleepyhead." I muttered. Mal… I mean _Scorpius _(gag) coming in just 20 minutes to ruin my life was not a very happy thought. I rolled my eyes as Al chuckled- no doubt guessing (correctly) what I was thinking about.

"Uh huh…" Hugo's eyes closed briefly before he forced them open, "Scor coming today?" He asked, sounding just a bit more energetic. I snorted, Ma—Scorpius and Hugo got along well, a bit too well for my taste, which probably didn't count much. I frowned upon any type of relationship toward him- miniscule or huge.

"Yeah, _S..Scorpius …_ is coming today. In less than twenty minutes," I muttered, stuttering when it came to his name, much to Al's delight, "So you better scoot and go eat. Mum and Dad went to Diagon Alley today, Ginny is going in a few minutes, after Scorpius," I gulped as I said the disgusting name, "Arrives." I finished. This must be a record- I said the thing's name, his _first_ name, twice in _one_ sentence. I was actually pretty proud of myself.

"Kay… Lily's at a slumber party with Laurie Boot right?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, it'll just be Rose, Scorpius, Harry and me today." Al smirked again at me. I sighed as I remembered the Quidditch game Hugo's friends organized for today.

"Where's Melanie?" Hugo asked, suddenly wide awake, no longer yawning.

"She left first thing in the morning, when you were still snoring." I answered, watching his hopeful expression melt away.

"I snored? Did she hear?" He asked quickly, his wide eyes widening more.

"Ye—I mean, no. She didn't hear," I couldn't stand it if I made that sweet little (okay, maybe not that little, but still. He was only a 6th year! My sweet, cuddly, itsy bitsy baby brother) face of his cry. He relaxed visibly as he yawned again. Well, at least one of us could be happy, or at least content today, "Just go eat now, unless you plan on losing Quidditch." I teased mildly, uninterested in his lengthy answer of mumbled cusses as he walked down the hall toward the Potter's large kitchen, trailed by Ginny.

"Now if only you were that kind toward your boyfriend—" I cut Al off.

"Now if only you were that kind toward your dear cousin. Now, shut _up_. I have to go get ready." I muttered, stomping up the stairs toward my room in the Potter's house (because I practically lived there every holiday), planning on finding the most…. _flattering_ things I owned, which of course would not be nearly as… er… flattering as Sc…corpius the Malfoy liked to see his… girlfriends…. wore, but it was the best I could do. I sighed, I mean, LOOK at me! What did I even get myself _into?_ I'm trying to please a _SLYTHERIN _now? And a _MALFOY? _I must be living in some nightmare. Actually, I'm pretty sure I am, after all, a world with Malfoys in it must be a nightmare. I stepped into my room, opening the magically enlarged closet, picking through all the flimsy outfits I had gotten from Ginny (much to my father's displeasure).

I ended up choosing a light pink t-shirt with a mind blowingly low v-neck and pairing it with a denim mini-skirt. I tapped my hair quickly with my wand as I straightened my shirt, feeling awkward. I glanced into the mirror and smiled when I saw what style my wand decided to fix my hair into today. I had to admit, I looked pretty good today. I grimaced slightly when I thought of the reason for it as I clambered down the stairs toward the fireplace, wanting to be one of the first people Scorpius the Malfoy saw when he arrived, maybe I'd surprise him more that way. Great, so now I was finding ways to please

"Hey Rosi… whoa." Al gaped idiotically at me as I rolled my eyes, secretly pleased.

"What?" I asked, trying to seem annoyed. After all, I did still have a good reason for being angry at him. Stupid dare…..

"Uh… er…..ahh….." Al's eyes trailed down my body as I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrow.

"I totally understood your memorable speech." I grinned at the effect I was having on him, my own cousin. My lovely, kind, understanding cousin... yeah, right.

"Oh Rose! You look gorgeous!" Ginny ran out from the kitchen, a slightly more awake Hugo followed behind.

"Thank you Auntie," I smiled sweetly, making Al drool (at least, I think he did), Hugo raised his eyebrows slightly, grinning. I returned his grin, liking the fact that he knew not to act like Al, knowing instantly that something was bothering me, even with my smile, "This outfit is lovely. Thank you!" I ran over to give her a hug as Al blinked.

"M—mom, you got her _this?_" Al managed to choke out, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, winking at me, "Well, Hugo and I must leave now, Scorpius is arriving in," She glanced at her wristwatch, "2 minutes. Call your father down, you guys get ready for Scorpius." She smiled slightly when Harry appeared a second later, his messy hair somewhat neat.

"You'd better get going now, have fun Hugo!" Harry grinned, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Bye Harry!" Hugo said, waving as he held on to Ginny's arm. Ginny gave us a smile before spinning around, apparating to Diagon Alley with a very sick looking Hugo.

"You look…. nice today." Harry complemented, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Auntie Ginny gave it to me." I smiled as sweetly as I could, trying not to laugh at Al who was still gaping at me.

"I wonder why you're dressing so… ostentatiously _today_. Anything special planned?" Al asked, finally recovered.

"I'd imagine no—"I was cut off by a slight hiss in the fireplace. Al's face broke into a grin as he looked expectantly at the fire, knowing that a certain blonde haired, gray eyed 7th year was going to come tumbling out in just a few seconds.

Oh, great, this is…. just _lovely_. I forced a pleasant smile onto my hardened face as the face of my former (glare) enemy popped out of the fireplace, not a hair out of place.

"Hello Scorpius." And as he looked toward me, I got the satisfaction of seeing bewilderment written across his face, even if it were only for a second.

Scorpius POV

"Be good dear. Remember all your things for Hogwarts!" My mother wiped a tear from her overly emotional eyes, "Oh, you're so _big_ now! I remember when you started Hog—" My father cut her off with a strained expression in his eyes.

"You've done well Scorpius. Don't ruin your last year. Make me proud." My father's gray eyes bore into mine. I sighed, our annual conversation before I went to spend my last week with my best friend, Albus Potter (yes, a _Potter_. A _Potter _was my best mate), just managed to annoy me. Those three words- make me proud- were repeated over and over again every year, every damn year.

"Yes mother, I will," I muttered, glancing into our fireplace, "I will father. I promise." I added, completing my yearly pledge.

"You'd better get going now! You won't want to be late, be nice to Rose please. I don't want another report from Albus' darling mother saying you've started another fire from your fights. Especially now that you can do magic… Oh, honey! You're already overage, 17! Oh, years go by so fast…." She sighed, wiping her eyes as I cracked a grin.

Weasley, ahh… the fun we had together. I scowled when I remembered that she'd be there too. I grimaced; I was forced to spend my every summer with my worst enemy, The Weasley. I couldn't believe that my last summer, the soon-to-be best summer, would be spent with the Weasley. Ugh, I can't even say her first name without shuddering. It was really too bad that she was Al's cousin and best friend, I mean, we couldn't even stay in the same _neighborhood_ without blowing something up with both of us there. My mother was probably going to have to worry about a lot more than petty little _fires_ now that we could actually do _magic_.

"Yeah, I'll be good. I have to go now mum," I answered, trying not to roll my eyes. Me? Be good? With _WEASLEY _there_? _Oh, please, that was impossible. It's amazing how your own _mother_ seemed to overlook these important things. Then again, she overlooked many of my…. interesting qualities.

"Oh, sweetie! Have a great year!" She pulled me into a tight hug, my father's eyes becoming unreadable.

"Bye father. I promise." He glanced at my mother before his lips twitched upward, probably trying to do something he never did, smile. I grinned back, not wanting to put his efforts to waste. After all, a smile from my… er…. legendary father, Draco Malfoy, often meant much more than only a smile.

"Good bye Scorpius."My father replied, sprinkling some floo powder into the fire, "Have a good 7th year. remember…," He paused as I stepped into the fire, "I…. we love you very much Scorpius. Good luck."

Wait… what? Did he just say he loved me? TO ME? The fire must have mixed up my hearing, he probably said something along the lines of, "Make me proud" again. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Potter's Mansion." I commanded, giving my parents one last, fleeting glance from the fireplace. I smiled as the familiar feeling overcame me. I was finally going back to the Potters, the place I felt to be my real home.

"Oomf." I grunted, landing on a thick carpet in front of a happy, welcoming fire. I grinned as I looked into the ecstatic face of my best mate, Al.

"Hello Scorpius." A sweet, chiming voice came from behind me, both familiar but unfamiliar. I spun around to see its owner—maybe it was Al's new girlfriend or something, his last one, Charlotte Thompson, transferred to Beauxbatons last year, it was too far to keep up the…. relationship (aka, snogging each other senseless every second they got) they had with each other. I was jealous of him for that. Not for Charlotte of course, she had a _unibrow. _A small tiny, nearly unnoticeable one, but you could still tell if you looked closely enough. But that he could maintain a long-term relationship- even if it just included snogging. None of the girls in Hogwarts could last a day with me without starting to snog me endlessly with just a word, and believe me, I've tested each and every one. Well, except for the Weasley and its (yes, its) rather unfortunate friends.

I froze, staring stupidly, open mouthed, at the owner of the voice. I must have been hallucinating or something because the owner of the voice, wearing the flimsy sort of outfit _my_ girlfriends usually wore, was no other than Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley. Rose _Weasley. Rose _Weasley.

Rose Weasley just addressed me by my first name.

**A/N:**

**I worked on this for FOREVER. Gosh. I FINALLY finished it. YAYZ :D**

**Well, tell me how it was! (: **

**I needs more REVIEWS. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. **

**Well…. goodbye….. for now. *spooky music***


	4. Impossible

**A/N: **

**Lol, HEEEY. I'm BACK. :D **

**Sorry this took so long (at least for me), I was really busy and some people *glares* didn't let me write. Instead, they made me do **_**algebra.**_** ALGEBRA. Ugh, humph. Plus, I had this MAAJOR writer's block. Not fun. **

**I've been preparing this for a long time, with help from my cousin, Helen (I wuv randomness). She's a really good writer, and has currently one fanfic up, Art Fleeting as Her, about Naruto, and I'd reallyreallyreally appreciate it if you could go check it out and review. Thanks so much! ^.^ **

**Haha, well enough about me, HERE'S CHAPTER 4! **

**The Unavoidable Disclaimer: Yes, I turned into JKR, so I **_**totally**_** own all the characters. *snort* I wish. **

Rose's POV

"Hello _Rose._" The sneer I'd been able to avoid for a wonderful, glorious, beautiful (you get the point), part of my summer was suddenly upon me as I was forced to look into the face of my worst enemy- Scorpius Malfoy. Apparently, you had to look at someone when you had a conversation with them (even if it consisted of clenched teeth, lies and unwillingness), because according to my mom, the famous _Hermione Granger_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. 1/3 of the Golden Trio. Finish up your little gasps now), it was _polite. _ Humph.

"How was your summer?" I put on a forced smile as I fingered my wand in my pocket…. now if Al hadn't dared me this idiotic dare, I'd be able to test all of those lovely hexes that I'd read about on Ma—Scorpius (cringe). In fact, I'd probably be doing one _right now_, instead of forcing my poor mouth into an unwanted smile—although it probably looked more like a grimace. Still, it'd make me feel a hell of a lot better. Stupid dare.

"Wonderful." Malfo… erm… Sc…corpius answered, his idiotically smooth voice coated with sarcasm. I noticed how he decided not to gel back his annoying platinum blond hair today, unfortunately making it look drool-worthier then it usually was (not that I'd ever said that to him. I usually pointed out how it was nearly white, making him look like an old man, and that it also stood out like a beacon with flashing lights). It really wasn't fair how all the good looking people had to be stuck up snobs or be Scorpius Malfoy (he was so special, he got a group all for himself- he wouldn't be able to fit his big head anywhere else anyway). Life really wasn't fair.

"That's nice." I spat out, ignoring his oh-so-famous smirk. Regular girls would probably be snogging him by now, then again, I wasn't a regular girl. Blimey, being nice was _hard- _how did those cheery little Hufflepuffs manage to do this _every single second of the day? _

"More so, now that we're together again." He added on, smirking wider. Stupid formal, rich, good-looking prick. He arched his eyebrow as Al started laughing, his eyes darting between the two of us. He jammed his fist into his mouth after noticing my _I've-already-planned-your-death-and-I'm-planning-on-testing-it-if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now _glare and Malfo…fo…Scorpius' confused expression. Harry looked like he was going to have a heart attack- his house hadn't blown up yet, and we just had a real _conversation_ with each other.

"Hello Scorpius." Harry greeted, watching us with amusement.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Thanks for letting me stay." Ma… Ma…. Malfo…. _Scorpius_ smiled sweetly (y'know, that I'm-not-really-a-good-boy-but-I'm-going-to-smile-all-nice-and-sweetly-all-the-same-to-make-you-_think _-I-am-because-I-know-that-it-usually-works smile).

"Well, I'm going to go leave you kids alone now. Scorpius? Your things are in Al's room, your mother sent them by owl earlier." Harry grinned.

"Thanks Mr. Potter." Scorpius replied, flashing a cheeky grin in his direction. Ugh. Disgusting.

"Humph," I folded my arms, starting a foot above his enlarged head, as Harry disappeared up the stairs, "Well, I'm gonna go… er… eat some… breakfast…?" I finished lamely, trying to find an excuse to leave the room. I feared that I was going to go crazy if I stayed any longer- not that I wasn't already crazy.

"Excellent, I haven't eaten yet." M—Scorp...pius wagged his eyebrows. I scowled, sure, why not annoy Rose even more?

"I'm not hungry." I narrowed my eyes at Al who suddenly felt the need to open that large mouth of his.

"But, _Rosie_… you haven't eaten your breakfast today and you _know_ how your mother gets all upset when you skip a meal." Al said innocently, widening his eyes.

"Well, she's not going to find out." I snapped.

"She will when I tell her." Al replied, using that idiotic smirk Malfoy… oh, excuse me, I mean _Scorpius_ used.

"And _why _would you do _that?" _

"Because I'm concerned about your health."

"_Since when_?" I growled, persuading myself that cursing him now wouldn't be very helpful.

"Since when haven't I?" Al grinned, _clearly_ unaware of the _very_ pleasant thoughts running around in my head.

"Do me a favor and shut up."

"Aww, Rosie… You hurt my feelings." He whined, pouting as Malfo… Scorpius watched on with amusement.

"Do I _look_ like I care?"

"Hmm…," He pretended to think for a while before answering, "No, no, not really."

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"Good to know that my plan is working." Al flashed the cocky crooked smile that Melanie had called _cute _the other day before winking and heading to the kitchen.

"See you, _Rose." _Malfo… _Scorpius _sneered before heading into the kitchen after Al.

Ew. Gross. Did he just call me _Rose? Again? _When _Harry wasn't even in the room?_ Oh, right. Because I called him _his _first name first. Disgusting.

Scorpius POV

So this _extremely_ hot girl was currently standing just a _few feet _away from me, scowling and arguing with my best friend, whom I haven't seen for _months _(Okay, that was a _slight _exaggeration…), who was currently winning. I was just about to cut in with one of my perfect pick up lines, when I remembered that the 'extremely hot girl' was bloody Weasley. I then felt extremely disgusted to have thought that a blue eyed, red haired, freckled _Weasley_ was hot.

"Good to know that my plans working." Al responded to Weasel's previous statement, calm and collected, just the way I showed him in 5th year, unlike Weasel, whose face was _bright red_, matching her head of fire almost _perfectly. _He winked at her before heading to the kitchen, clearly trying his hardest not to laugh about something, which was really starting to annoy me. I mean, yeah, beating a Weasley was fun, but not _that _fun or funny.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at Rose, saying, "See you, _Rose._" Ah. The furious glance she sent me was _almost_ enough to make up for the fact that I had just called her by her unspeakable first name. _Almost._

I tried to keep a straight face as I walked past her, trying my very hardest not to grab my wand and curse her into obliteration until she opened her mouth to speak, "Hope I won't, _Malfoy."_ I spun around to face her.

"Back to last names, Weasley?" I retorted calmly.

"Oh you bloody _git." _She balled up her hands, glaring at me.

"Me? _I'm _a git? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I rolled my eyes at how pitiful her little attempts at beating me were. I shuddered at how I thought that Weasley was hot not two minutes ago… it must have been a trick of light or something.

"Well I haven't been able to seeing as your face has blinded me." I was just about to smirk at her, before what she said really sunk in. Did _Weasley_ just call _me_ ugly?

"Did _you_ really just call me ugly? _You?" _She smirked at me.

"Yeah, I did, _Malfoy." _

"Oh, I was just wondering, y'know, thought you were talking to yourself." I had the satisfaction of seeing her eyes narrow before she took a deep breath, probably trying to calm herself. Ahh. It was nice knowing that I could unnerve her so much.

"So Malfoy, how many girls have you shagged lately?"

"Oh, this month? Let's see… Huh. Only two."

"Oh really? Are you sure the numbers not in the millions or something?"

"Oh you would think that way, considering the size of your brain."

"_My _brain? _Mine? _Or are you talking to yourself or something?" Her hand inched toward her pocket.

"Yeah Weasley, _your _brain. Who else's?" I shot back, grinning.

"_Malfoy_… You… _What gives you the BLOODY right to say that?_ It's not as if your stupid _stuck-up _one is _any bloody better, _is it?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer, "Oh, wait. You probably think it is, with your _pure blood _and _nobility _and all that stuff." She just went a _bit too far_ with that.

"Pure blood? Nobility? Since when have I downgraded anyone because of _that?" _I scowled.

"Which Malfoy _hasn't _downgraded anyone because of blood status? Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my mum because she was a _mudblood_. Your grandfather tortured muggles, _blood traiters,_ and anyone who didn't have the noble _pure blood _status." She spat, clenching and unclenching her fists in a tiresome pattern.

"I am not my father." I mentally cursed myself for such a weak comeback, still, her words unnerved me. But, I _wasn't _my father. I _didn't _care about blood status… _at all. _A pit of fiery anger erupted inside me as I thought about everything she had just accused me of, "I _don't care_ about blood, Weasley. Don't accuse me of anything you don't know. What do _you_ understand about being a Malfoy anyway? Has it ever crossed your mind that my father would have been tortured endlessly if he hadn't agreed to do the things that he did? Has it ever crossed your mind that he's _sorry_ for what he did? How he knew it was wrong? How it was too late for him to change anything?"

"How do I know? He was _never_ sorry! I'm sure of it! I'm sorry if it hurts your enlarged ego, but he was _never _sorry. I'm tired of your prissy, stuck up attitude, Malfoy. You can't admit that you were wrong, can you?"

"It's a pity the rest of the school doesn't agree with you. In fact, I think they agree with _me_, that you're an ugly git that has remained single ever since _Dominick Smith _dumped you in _5__th__ year_, because _unlike_ you, _I_ have all the girls in Hogwarts." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"I… You… did you…. Did you just call me _ugly?" _Weasley's blue eyes glared intensely into mine.

"Yeah, Weasley. Do you need your hearing checked or something?" I shot back, clenching my teeth.

"Well how would _you_ know that I haven't dated anyone?"

"It's obvious, Weasley. Besides, who'd want to date you?" I sneered, enjoying the look of disbelief on her face.

"I _hate _you Malfoy. I absolutely _hate _you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." I replied calmly.

"That's so _corny!_ I mean, seriously, Malfoy! What do girls see in you? You're just some stupid, arrogant, big headed _jerk. _I can't believe Al dared me to…" Her eyes widened.

"Al dared you to what?" I asked, genuinely curious. What did Al dare her to do, and why did it include me?

"N…nothing. H.. He dared me to do nothing. Nothing at all." She stuttered, her eyes shot toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Scorp! What's taking you so bloody long? Aren't you hungry? I'm almost done eating the waffles!" Al emerged from the kitchen with a full mouth and a waffle in both hands.

"Speaking of the devil…." Weasley muttered, her eyes darting from me to Al, Al to me nervously, confusing me even further.

When Al finally managed to swallow the waffles in his mouth and hand me one of the two waffles in his hand, a grin appeared on his face as he saw our expressions, "Hey, you guys fought again?"

"No, we were just yelling at each other and wanting to blow each other up, _just for fun_." Rose spat, her previous nervousness all but gone.

"Aww…. you guys… Rosie, be _nicer _to Scorpius. I know you two will be _great _friends by the end of this week." Al said, very obviously trying not to burst into laughter.

"Are you talking about Weasley and me?" I asked, dumbfounded at the sheer impossibility of _us _being friends. It was kind of like the Chuddley Canons winning the Quidditch Cup this year- impossible.

"Yeah, who else?" Al smirked at Weasley's deadly expression.

"How will we be—" Weasley cut me off.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Al." She snarled before stomping up the stairs to her room in the Potter's house.

Feisty.

**A/N:**

**Okay! Yay! Finally updated! **

**:D**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter(: **

**Review please, my loverlies(: **


End file.
